Under Different Circumstances
by LithiumFlower2017
Summary: When the all black and Hispanic student body of Eastern High comes to spend a school year at Columbine High, how will it affect Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold? Will it mean more increasing, bullying problems for the two? Or will the arrival of the students of Eastern High be a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter 1

Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold sat in the auditorium of Columbine High School, along with the numerous other students that were sitting in there as well. They were waiting for Principal DeAngelis to speak, and after a few minutes, he did.

Principal DeAngelis walked up to a microphone on the stage and tapped it a few times before beginning to speak.

"Good morning," Principal DeAngelis said after clearing his throat. "We called this morning meeting to inform all of you all that because of the nine month long rebuilding that they're doing over at Eastern High, the students of Eastern High will be spending this school year here at Columbine."

A few students in the audience could be heard grumbling and complaining loudly. Eric scoffed and shook his head.

"Great, just go ahead and turn Columbine High into Nigger and Spic High." Eric whispered to Dylan who snickered.

"Um settle down. Settle down please." Principal DeAngelis said. "Now as the students of Eastern High get settled in here with taking classes with you all, attending lunch with you all and sharing the hallways with you all, we officials here at Columbine want you to make the students of Eastern High feel welcomed and at home - because if not, there will be consequences."

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed.

 _Yeah, he'd make them feel really welcomed_ , Eric thought, _NOT_. For all Eric was concerned, having the black and Hispanic kids of Eastern High come to Columbine only meant he'd have more bullies on his back, which meant more people he and Dylan would have to slaughter come April 20th."

* * *

After the morning meeting in the auditorium with Principal DeAngelis, the students of Columbine flooded the hallways of the school, going to and from their lockers and rushing off to their classes. As Eric and Dylan walked down the hallway of Columbine High with their black sunglasses on and their long, trench coats on, they received numerous glares from the black and Hispanic Eastern High students.

Eric noticed the dress style pattern of the black and Hispanic students of Eastern and Eric could easily tell these kids weren't like the ones at Columbine - not in any way. The black and Hispanic girls wore everything from skin tight, stretch jeans and halter tops, to mini skirts and tight tube tops. The black and Hispanic guys donned baggy jeans, FUBU backpacks, Jordans and Tupac and Biggie shirts.

"Well, I'd say this year has totally gone to shit now." Eric said as he and Dylan approached Eric's locker.

Dylan snickered as he stared at a group of black and Hispanic guys and girls who walked down the hall past them while laughing and talking to each other.

"This is why I can't wait for April 20th." Dylan said as he shot his eyes down to the floor. "I just can't wait for it to be all over."

Eric glared over at Dylan, picking up on Dylan's instant feeling of depression and angst.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Eric said as he patted Dylan on the shoulder.

"They're just," Dylan began, "they're going to be more shitty to us than the fucking assholes who already go here. I just know it, which means we're going to have to take even more shit from everyone here until April -"

"Hey, and take shit we WILL Dylan." Eric said strongly. "We will take shit now but they will most definitely fucking taking shit later. Come April 20th, they will realize how wrong it was to ever fucking treat us like shit. Come 420, they will know the true meaning of fucking wrath. Alright? Just keep that in your head ok?"

Dylan nodded, with almost a look of blank numbness. The truth was that Dylan would have rather just had the bullying to end period, instead of causing wrath. He would have rather just been accepted and liked, even - loved, rather than to end all of his pain and anger in homicidal rage - but, if that's what he needed to do to get his point across to those at Columbine, to the world, that he wasn't happy, then damn it, that's just what he was going to do.

As Eric and Dylan stood by their locker, Lisa Foster, one of the black students from Eastern High walked up to a locker beside Eric's locker. As Lisa tried for a whole minute to open her locker - without any success, she sighed in anger. Her kicking the locker in anger got the attention of Eric and Dylan.

"Great, I'm stuck with a locker that won't open." Lisa said under her breath.

Dylan turned around to her and grabbed the handle of her locker and jiggled it up and down a few times, popping it open. Lisa looked with surprise at both the locker and Dylan for a few seconds before smiling.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Lisa said.

Dylan smiled with politeness.

"Sure, these lockers can be tricky sometimes, it takes a lot of arm work to get them to work." Dylan said.

"I can see that," Lisa said. "Um, my name's Lisa."

Lisa extended her hand to Dylan and Dylan stared at her hand, almost frozen. He didn't know quite how to respond at that moment. Such welcome introductory niceness was something he wasn't use to. After a few seconds of Lisa staring at him like he was nuts, Eric stepped up behind Dylan's ear.

"I think she wants you to shake hands with her Vodka." Eric whispered in his ear.

"Oh - yeah," Dylan said with a shake of his head and a laugh.

He shook her hand briefly and snickered.

"Sorry," Dylan said, "I'm just not use to - never mind. I'm Dylan Klebold. This is my buddy Eric Harris."

Lisa extended her hand to Eric and he shook it - reluctantly of course.

"Great, nice to meet you two." Lisa said. "I love the trench coats too, it's the gothic look, it's unique."

Eric raised an eyebrow at Lisa.

"Ok, what are you trying to be a funny or something?" Eric said almost with attitude.

Lisa's smile dropped.

"No, I'm serious." Lisa said. "They're pretty cool. You two look pretty bad ass."

Eric scoffed and smirked with a shake of his head as the school bell rings.

"Oh well, that's the bell, I have to get to class." Lisa said, "but it was nice meeting you two. Maybe we'll see each other around."

As Lisa walked away, Eric watched her from behind and smirked. He had to admit, she was damn good looking. She was tall, and the tight, stretch jeans and waist length sweater she was wearing complimented her toned and fit figure perfectly, her long, back length, curly black hair flowed effortlessly on her back. Her smooth, brown skin seemed to glow just perfectly under the ceiling lights of Columbine High.

"Damn, she's fucking hot for a black chick." Eric said with a smirk and then a shake of his head.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Dylan said in a low voice. "She's nice too, which is surprising."

Eric shot a look back at Dylan, surprised at his naivety.

"Yeah, all she did was introduce herself to us and give us some bullshit compliments, I'd hardly call that nice." Eric said. "All she is another fucking bully just like the rest of these Eastern High assholes here."

Dylan scoffed with a shake of his head as he and Eric walked away to class.

* * *

It was Drama class, a class that Eric and Dylan had to take, despite them hating it strongly. However as they sat in the class that was a mixture of Columbine High students and black and Hispanic Eastern High students, Mr. Ross paced back and forth in front of the class with a book in his hands.

Today's class was focusing on poetry and the assignment given to the class was to create - within the hour, a poem, based on the student's life, their ups and downs and - everything else. So far in the thirty minutes of the class, every Columbine High student had gotten up to speak out the poem that they had wrote. Now it was Eric and Dylan's turn.

As Angela Gibson, a Columbine High student went to take her seat after reciting her poem, Mr. Ross stood up from desk of which he was leaning on and sighed.

"Very good Angela," Mr. Ross said. "A+ for you. Now for our last two students of the class - Eric and Dylan."

"Boo!" One male, Columbine High student sitting in the back said, which sent other Columbine High students into loud laughter.

"He probably wrote about his fag lover Dylan." Another male, Columbine High student said, which once again sent the other Columbine High students into laughter.

Eric sighed and stared down at his desk with upset. There it fucking was again, there was that goddamn bullying that Eric had to endure.

"I don't want to." Eric said in a low voice.

"Well too bad," Mr. Ross said. "Because you either have to or you can walk to Principal DeAngelis's office.

Eric sighed and clenched his fist. Fuck he hated Mr. Ross. This damn teacher was determined to make Eric out of a laughing stock in front of the entire class - in front of the new fucking students from Eastern. With anger, Eric jumped up and marched to the front of the class. He refused to make eye contact with any of the students, not out of fear but out of a desire of 'not wanting', not wanting to be the butt of harsh, vile ridicule once more.

"My poem is called Three Libras." Eric said in a low, unenthusiastic voice with a piece of paper in his hand. "It goes like this, threw you all the obvious and you all flew with it on your backs

a name in your recollection, down among a million same. It's difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed and passed over, when I've looked right through to see you all - naked but oblivious, and you all don't see me; But I threw you all the obvious just to see, if there's more behind the eyes of a fallen angel, eyes of a tragedy."

Eric lowered the paper and shot his eyes over at Mr. Ross in anger.

In an instant, the Columbine students burst into loud laughter, which instantly hit Eric like a bullet to the chest.

"That was the most gayest shit I've ever heard!" One of the Columbine High students said in a low voice, which caused the Columbine High students to laugh even more.

Eric looked away, from the class with tears burning his eyes, they weren't tears of weakness but more so tears of hurt - more so, anger.

Eric rushed back to his seat as the Columbine students laughed more. Meanwhile, the Eastern High students looked at the Columbine High students as if they were nuts. At Eastern, they didn't have shit like that happening. Eastern High - which was primarily black and Hispanic was more like a family of students, where everyone looked out for everyone, everyone was cool with everyone. So to see kids laughing and shit at other kids was a bit of a shock to the kids of Eastern High.

As Eric slid down in his seat, he felt his face burning red with not only embarrassment but rage. He could feel Dylan's eyes on him, watching him, trying to decipher if Eric was ok or not, he wasn't and Dylan knew it, Eric knew Dylan knew it.

As the bell rung for the class to be over, Dylan secretly felt relief. He was 'saved by the bell' so to speak, he didn't have to suffer through the humiliation that Eric did, because if Dylan had to, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it, not the way Eric was at the moment. Hell, if what happened to Eric happened to Dylan in front of the class, Dylan would've rushed out of the class, run into the nearest bathroom and bawled his eyes out - like he had done so many, many, many times before - after suffering through extreme bullying.


	2. Chapter 2

As Eric and Dylan stood at Dylan's locker, in a hallway that was filled with numerous Columbine High and Eastern High students, down the hall came The Jocks. Two beefed up football players and two tall, slightly built basketball players. One of the basketball players was twirling a basketball in hand as he walked down the hall with his fellow jocks. As the jocks strolled down the hallway, talking and laughing with each other, they stopped a few feet away from Eric and Dylan.

"Hey it's the two freak fags!" One of the football players said, sending the other jocks into laughter.

Eric and Dylan just ignored them, like they always did. Eric and Dylan didn't like trouble, especially when it came in groups, especially when they were powerless at that moment to defend themselves.

One of the football players pushed Eric hard to the floor, sending the other jocks into laughter.

"Hey faggot, your poem fucking sucked!" One of the football players yelled, causing the other jocks to laugh.

"He's not a faggot and neither am I! Why don't you just leave us alone?!" Dylan yelled, emotion in his voice.

"What are you going to do if we don't bitch?" One of the football players said as he got up in Dylan's face. "Huh? Do something asshole."

As Dylan looked away, the football player pushed Dylan hard into the locker behind him, sending the other jocks into laughter. By this time, a crowd had gathered around the jocks and Eric and Dylan to watch the spectacle taking place, as if it were a movie.

At that moment, Santana, a black student from Eastern High and Carlos, a Hispanic student from Eastern High walked over to the Jocks, Dylan and Eric.

"Hey, why don't you leave em' alone man?" Santana said to the jocks.

The jocks turned and faced Santana and Carlos.

"This isn't your concern nigger, so why don't you just get the hell away from here alright?" One of the football jocks said.

"Whoa what you call him homes?" Carlos said, stepping up into the face of the football jock.

"What did I stutter bitch?" The football jock said.

"Yo let's beat their asses man!" Carlos said to Santana in anger.

"Yo, call me a nigger again and I'll drop kick your ass, you white ass snowflake." Santana said, stepping up in the face of the football jock as well.

Eric and Dylan stood by the lockers, watching everything, almost speechless. Was this really happening? Was these two Eastern High students actually doing this for them?

"You think you're so bad - BOY, make a move asshole." One of the jocks said to Santana.

"No, you make a move first." Santana said. "In fact, you say or do anything else to - "

Santana stopped and looked over at Eric and Dylan.

"Hey what's ya'll's names?" Santana asked.

"Um, I'm Eric, he's Dylan." Eric said.

"Yeah, you fuck with Eric and Dylan again and watch won't Carlos and me and my boys that run with us stomp your white asses. Now you think you wanna try us -"

Santana looked down the hall at Ron, a six foot fall, three hundred pound, built black Eastern High student that was walking down the hall.

"Hey Big Ron!" Santana called out. "Come on over man!"

As Ron walked over to where Santana and Carlos was, the jocks looked at Ron with slight hesitation.

"Yo what's up dude?" Ron said as he exchanged a handshake and a hug with Santana and Carlos.

"Nothing," Santana said. "except these white ass bitches trying to start shit with some people out here and we ready to knuck if you buck and kill all that."

"Oh for real, well I'm down for it, let's do it son." Ron said.

"Now, if you wanna try us, you can try Ron first," Santana said. "Then after he stomp your punk asses, then Carlos and I can have our chance. So what you wanna do snowflake?"

Ron stared at the jocks with a daring eyebrow raised. The jocks stared at Ron and knew they needed to back off. Ron looked like he could beat the shit out of all four of them in a matter of minutes.

"Fine," One of the football jocks said as he backed up with his arms extended. "You want to defend the faggot RammStein Boyz, go ahead."

As the jocks turned to leave, slowly the crowd of students began to disperse as well.

"Hey, ya'll alright from here?" Ron asked Carlos and Santana.

"Yeah, thanks man for having our back." Santana said as he exchanged a handshake and a hug with Ron.

"No problem man, see ya'll at lunch." Ron said.

"Alright, later man." Carlos said as he exchanged a handshake and a hug with Ron before Ron walked away.

As Carlos and Santana walked over to Eric and Dylan, neither Eric nor Dylan knew exactly what to say - at first.

"Hey ya'll alright?" Santana asked Eric and Dylan.

"Yeah um - thank you." Eric said, still trying to pick out the numerous words that were racing through his mind at that moment.

"Hey no problem, that's what we should do when we see shit like that happening." Carlos said. "So do those guys always do shit like that?"

"Yeah," Dylan said in a low voice. "They're always bullying us. They've been doing it now for three and a half years."

"Naw see that shit would never fly over at Eastern." Santana said.

"What?" Eric asked. "You all don't have bullies over at Eastern?"

"Naw," Carlos said, "we're like a family at Eastern. I mean you got gangs at shit at Eastern too, but if you don't mess with them, they won't mess with you but for the most part, we're really close."

Eric smirked with disbelief. That was definitely shit that was unheard of at Columbine.

"I wish it was like that here at Columbine." Dylan said in a low voice. "Here if you aren't popular or a fucking - jock, you get treated like shit."

Well they won't do it anymore now that we're here." Santana said. "If ever you have problems with these assholes, you call on us a'ight? I'm Santana and he's Carlos."

"And here I was thinking you all would come here and be complete assholes." Eric said with a smirk.

"Why cause we blacks and Hispanics?" Carlos asked with a laugh from Santana, Eric and Dylan.

"Naw, we pretty cool," Santana said, "unless you start shit with us or you start dancing the Carlton while we're playing Tupac or some shit."

Eric and Dylan laughed.

"A'ight well we're going to lunch," Santana said, "ya'll gonna be a'ight?"

"Yeah we'll be fine, thanks again." Eric said.

Santana extended his hand to Eric and as Santana tried to do the cool handshake he did just moments earlier with Ron to Eric, Eric totally didn't get it, causing Santana, Dylan and Carlos to laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll work on getting ya'll accustomed to the Eastern High handshake after while." Carlos said.

"Yeah, ok." Eric said.

"A'ight, later ya'll." Carlos said as he and Santana walked away.

Dylan sighed with relief, relief that the entire bullying in the hallway incident was over.

"Well I'm fucking stunned Vodka." Eric said.

"At what?" Dylan asked.

"Them," Eric replied. "Man, I've never seen those fucking jocks look so goddamn scared."

Eric and Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, me neither," Dylan replied. "So is it too early to start thinking maybe it's a good thing that the Eastern High kids are here?"

Eric laughed.

"I don't know," Eric said, "let's see how the rest of the week plays out."

Indeed Dylan hoped it wasn't too early, he hoped maybe the time was just right. I mean maybe Eric and Dylan had it all wrong. Maybe these Eastern High kids would be just what Eric and Dylan needed, maybe they would be the ones who would - save them, save them possibly from the rage and wrath that they so wanted to carry out in just the few months that lied ahead...


End file.
